When I See You Smile
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Mulai sekarang, semuanya akan terasa lebih baik. Karena gadis itu akan selalu ada disisinya… bersama senyumnya, yang telah mengubah semuanya... Songfic : When I See You Smile


**When I See You Smile**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto (Naruto)

When I See You Smile (Bad English)

Just One Shoot! Hope You Like It!

A/N : Songfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang sering dibawakan di Indonesian Idol, 'When I See You Smile' (salah satu pencinta Idonesian Idol, hehe...)

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder_

_How I'd ever make it through,_

_Through this world without having you_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

Desingan senjata terdengar berjatuhan menghantam tanah, terbanting ke segala arah saat terkena jurus '_Kaiten_' milik pemuda Hyuuga. Gadis yang menjadi lawannya itu mendesah. Gagal lagi… namun ia tetap menyerang sementara Neji melancarkan jurusnya. Lagi dan lagi kunai Tenten tertancap di tanah. Latihan itu telah berlangsung lama, namun mereka masih belum menyerah.

Dalam kebisuan, mereka memanfaatkan gerakan lincah untuk saling menyerang dan menghindar. Tenten melompat dengan 2 gulungan bersamanya. "_Soushouryuu!_" senjata berjatuhan di daerah sasaran, namun jurus angin Neji dengan mudah menjatuhkan senjatanya.

Gadis itu menapakkan kaki kembali ke tanah. Namun ia telat… "_Hakke Hasangeki!_" dengan cepat gelombang chakra Neji menghempaskan tubuh Tenten, punggungnya menabrak keras pohon di belakangnya. Gadis itu merintih.

"Wah… aku tidak bernah bisa menang darimu," kata Tenten.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji.

"Ya," jawab Tenten tersenyum.

Berapa kalipun ia mengalahkan Tenten, Neji tidak pernah mengerti mengapa gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum. Bahkan Tenten masih bisa berlatih dengannya setelah kalah melawan Temari di babak penyisihan. Bahkan luka-luka di tubuh gadis itu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya, tapi Tenten seolah tidak pernah terluka.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya menarik Tenten, yang langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang nyeri. Langit senja berwarna _orange_ mengantar kepulangan mereka.

"Um… Neji, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan saat melawan Hinata, dia… hampir saja…" kata Tenten memecah keheningan.

"Aku membencinya, kau tahu kan?" kata Neji dingin.

"Tapi… dia tidak berbuat apapun padamu."

"Mereka membunuh ayahku."

Tenten terdiam, cukup lama sampai ia kembali bicara.

"Tapi semua itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan Hinata..."

Sementara Tenten terus mengoceh, Neji tidak mendengar satu katapun, dan mengabaikan gadis itu sepenuhnya. Sudah cukup baginya, Neji membenci mereka dan hal itu tidak akan berubah.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan biarkan masa lalu membelenggumu…" 1 kalimat terakhir Tenten di depan rumah kecilnya mampu menghentikan langkah Neji, yang segera memutar balik tubuhnya.

Tapi Tenten hanya melambaikan tangan dengan senyum biasanya dan masuk. Neji kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menatap rerumputan. 'Apakah aku terbelenggu masa lalu?'

...

_'Cause sometimes it seems_

_Like this world's closing in on me,_

_And there's no way of breaking free_

_And then I see you reach for me_

Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, _'… jangan biarkan masa lalu membelenggumu,'_ entah mengapa kata-kata Tenten melekat di kepalanya. Dan sebuah memori tiba-tiba berputar…

_Tim Gai yang baru saja terbentuk, sedang istirahat setelah latihan pagi mereka. Lee, Gai-sensei, dan Tenten mengobrol panjang lebar diiringi tawa. Tapi, Neji menyendiri di balik pohon, agak jauh dari timnya. Ia merasa seluruh dunia menolaknya, dan takdir yang kejam selalu menyelimutinya. Neji terlahir sebagai bunke, Hyuuga telah membunuh ayahnya, dan ia harus ditempatkan bersama kelompok dan orang-orang aneh._

_Tapi, gadis itu datang menghampirinya, dan menarik tangan Neji._

"_Hey! Apa-apaan kau," kata Neji menarik tangannya kembali._

"_Kau bodoh ya? Kami semua menunggumu," kata Tenten, "Ayolah, apa yang kau tunggu? Semuanya tak kan di mulai tanpamu."_

'_Tak kan dimulai… tanpa aku? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?' tanya Neji dalam hati._

_Dan akhirnya mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil._

"_Ok, anak-anak, karena kita disini sebagai tim, aku harus mengetahui latar belakang kalian semua, ceritalah!" kata Gai-sensei mengacungkan jempolnya._

"_Aku, aku sensei!" Lee mengangkat tangannya, terpana dengan gurunya itu._

_Begitu Lee selesai berbicara, 2 murid lainnya tidak mengangkat tangan, dan akhirnya ia menunjuk Tenten._

"_A… aku?" tanyanya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Ya."_

"_Ba-baiklah, sejak kecil aku sudah berada di panti, aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku… juga tidak mengetahui nama keluargaku. Akhirnya aku kabur dan memutuskan menjadi ninja, karena aku ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak menyusahkan orang lain," jelas Tenten._

_Penjelasan Tenten saat itu cukup membuat Neji kaget, 'Dia sama sepertiku…' Tapi, ketika giliran Neji bercerita, dia tidak mengungkap semuanya…_

_..._

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_I wanna give in,_

_I wanna quit the fight_

_And then I see you, baby_

_And everything's alright,_

_Everything's alright_

_Suatu hari, selesai latihan, mereka pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Melewati taman yang biasa menjadi tempat bermain anak-anak. Tenten menatap iri pada seorang anak, yang bermain dengan kedua orang tua disisinya._

_"Mungkin, enak sekali mempunyai orang tua ya Neji!" kata Tenten._

_Neji terdiam, baru kali ini rasanya ia melihat Tenten dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca._

_"Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah melihat orang tuaku, andai saja aku memiliki foto keduanya," kata Tenten lagi. "Ah... a-apa hidup bersama pamanmu hampir sama seperti saat bersama ayahmu?" tanyanya pada Neji._

_"Tidak, derajat kami sudah sangat berbeda. Paman terlahir sebagai souke, tapi ayah dan aku hanyalah seorang bunke," jawab Neji, segera menjelaskan apa itu souke dan bunke, karena Tenten sama sekali tidak tahu._

"_Ayah harus mati untuk melindungi paman, benar-benar tradisi yang bodoh." Baru kali ini ia membuka semuanya, dan Tenten hanya satu-satunya orang yang tahu. Dan tiba-tiba Neji merasa benar-benar tersisih, menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga._

"_Hm… tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengubah semuanya suatu hari nanti," kata Tenten._

'_Darimana… ia bisa sepercaya itu?' tanyanya dan menatap Tenten, yang hanya tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu selalu bisa membuatnya percaya dan yakin, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Sejak saat itu, mereka saling mengenal. Dan akhirnya Tenten menjadi partner Neji dalam berlatih. Persamaan tentang masa lalu mereka berdua, membuat mereka saling mengerti, dan menjaga perasaan masing-masing. Karena itu, Tenten sempat ragu saat menanyakan pertarungannya dengan Hinata. Karena bagaimanapun, hanya Tenten yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Dan entah bagaimana, gadis itu mampu mengubur masa lalunya sendiri…

…

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world, oh oh,_

_You know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light, oh oh,_

_I see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me_

Keesokan harinya, Neji berjalan menuju lapangan latihan biasanya bersama Tenten. Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya, Neji menundukkan kepala. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya berlatih, sebelum ujian babak ke 2 dimulai kembali.

Di balik pohon, Neji melihat cepol rambut Tenten. Rupanya dia sudah datang…

"Ah, Neji, _ohayou_!" sapanya, tangannya yang terampil terlihat sedang mengasah senjata.

"Tumben datang sepagi ini," kata Neji.

"Ahaha, iya. Tapi, ini kan latihan terakhirmu, aku harus menjadi lawan yang kuat hari ini. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang harus kau lawan di ujian besok," kata Tenten, menengadah menghadap Neji.

Matanya yang cokelat bersinar indah saat terkena sinar mentari, dan lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum, padanya.

"Bagus, jangan kecewakan aku," kata Neji. Entah mengapa, senyum itu selalu memberinya kekuatan, seolah Neji bisa melakukan apapun, apapun... yang ia inginkan.

Latihanpun dimulai…

"_Hakke Keiushou!_" Neji menyerang duluan.

Tapi, Tenten sudah bisa menebaknya dan ia segera melompat "_Bakuryuugeki_", Tenten memanggil naga api besar, yang meledak di daerah Neji. "_Soushouryuu!_" Ia melangsungkan 2 jurus sekaligus. Dan sekarang, senjata Tenten sudah berjatuhan dalam ledakan yang ia buat.

"_Byakugan!_" sayangnya Neji selalu bisa melihat melalui byakugannya, dan ia berhasil menghindar.

…

Hari sudah hampir malam, tapi Neji dan Tenten masih kepanasan, mereka baru saja selesai latihan. Burung-burung melesat di atas mereka, kembali ke sarang yang nyaman. Dan pohon-pohon bergemerisik lembut, menyambut datangnya angin malam yang menyejukkan.

"Neji, sampai disini, istirahatlah, oke?" kata Tenten menatapnya. "Siapkan energimu, besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untukmu."

"Ya, terimakasih, sudah menemaniku latihan," kata Neji.

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya, "I-itu tidak masalah," baru kali ini rasanya ia mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Neji.

Keheningan melanda mereka saat berjalan pulang. Tenten melangkah lambat dibelakang, menatap punggung Neji, dan merasakan pipinya memerah.

'Ti-tidak,' gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Tidak mungkin aku...'

Rumah kecil Tenten yang gelap mulai terlihat, dan gadis itu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Neji. "Neji, hati-hati…" bisiknya.

…

_Baby there's nothing in this world_

_That could ever do_

_What a touch of your hand can do_

_It's like nothing that I ever knew_

Dan Neji kalah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mengalahkannya. Sekarang, di sekelilingnya hanya ada perabot dan tirai putih. Neji benar-benar merasa bodoh, dikalahkan oleh seorang Naruto…

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, "Hai, Neji, kau sudah bangun," sapa Tenten. "Kau tau, kau hebat sekali tadi!" serunya seraya duduk di kursi sebelah kasurnya.

"Tapi aku kalah."

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah, kau mendapat pelajaran berharga dari pertarunganmu," kata Tenten tersenyum, namun terlihat jelas matanya sedikit membengkak.

_Saat itu, Neji yakin kalau ia sudah menang, Naruto sudah tersungkur tak berdaya di hadapannya. Tapi, ternyata semua itu hanya tipuan…_

_"Takdir bisa kau ubah! Hanya jika kau mau berusaha!" dan Naruto mengalahkannya._

Ya, Tenten benar, ia memang selalu benar. Takdir tidak selalu sekejam yang ia kira, selama Neji tidak terus menatap masa lalunya.

"Kau bisa Neji, lepaskan belenggu masa lalumu," Tenten menatapnya dalam, dan menyentuh tangan Neji.

"Aku, akan melepaskan semuanya perlahan," dan seolah semua bebannya telah terangkat, Neji tersenyum. Ia telah menentukan jalan mana yang harus ia pilih, Naruto, dan selebihnya Tenten, telah memberinya petunjuk…

Setetes air mata turun di mata Tenten, ia buru-buru menghapusnya, "Aku akan mentraktirmu kalau kau sudah sembuh," katanya ceria.

Dan senyum itu, lagi-lagi bisa merubah segalanya… Senyum yang selalu memberinya petunjuk… Senyum yang selalu memberinya kekuatan… Jika mungkin Tenten tidak selalu tersenyum, setidaknya, gadis itu selalu berusaha tersenyum di depan Neji, dan hanya pada Neji.

…

_And when the rain is falling_

_I don't feel it,_

_'Cause you're here with me now_

_And one look at you baby_

_Is all I'll ever need,_

_You're all I'll ever need_

3 hari kemudian, Neji sudah diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit. Tapi, tujuan utamanya bukan rumah, melainkan tempat latihan. Sudut bibir pemuda itu membentuk senyum tipis. Neji merindukan gadis itu, yang hanya menengoknya 1 kali di rumah sakit.

Dan dugaannya tepat. Tenten bersandar di bawah pohon, memeluk kedua lututnya dan memejamkan mata. Mungkin, menunggunya…

Gadis itu terkejut saat Neji menyentuh pundaknya, "Ah, kau sudah sembuh!" serunya girang. "Kau datang kesini bukan untuk latihan kan? Aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu, jadi ayo!"

"Hey! Tu-tunggu," kata Neji gusar, Tenten memang selalu bersemangat. "Lagipula, pagi-pagi begini belum ada kedai makanan yang buka. Dan… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Kau benar!" kata Tenten menepuk jidatnya. Lalu menatap Neji, 'Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu juga, Neji.'

Tapi pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, dan menatap matahari terbit di depannya. Suasana pun berubah hening…

"I-ini memang aneh, tapi, saat aku bersamamu. Aku, aku merasa damai. Seolah, kita sudah berkenalan lama sekali," kata Neji, merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Tenten masih terdiam, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang panik. 'Bodoh, bodoh! Tidak mungkin!'

"Karena itu… _Suki dayo_," lanjut Neji.

"Aku… aku hanya seorang Tenten yang lemah, Neji…" kata Tenten pelan.

"Bagiku, kau adalah Tenten yang memiliki semua yang kubutuhkan. Jika tidak ada kau, aku akan tenggelam dalam masa lalu, selamanya. Jadi, jawab aku Ten…" katanya lembut, menatapnya.

"A-ah, _Suki yo_…" jawab Tenten, air mata terjatuh di pipinya.

Neji segera menghapus air mata itu dan memeluk Tenten.

"Ah, Neji, karena sekarang masih pagi, kita jalan-jalan dulu saja!" kata Tenten dengan senyum riangnya, pipinya yang merah membuat gadis itu tampak manis.

Neji tersenyum, "Ok!"

Ya, mulai sekarang, semuanya akan terasa lebih baik. Karena Tenten akan selalu ada disisinya… bersama senyumnya, yang telah mengubah semuanya…

* * *

Hahaha... gimana?

Apakah nyambung sama lagunya?

Maaf deh, kalau nggak nyambung...


End file.
